


let me go (working title)

by nuestinsync



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, broken relationship, nyc au, unclear relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestinsync/pseuds/nuestinsync
Summary: excited to write something new, this is the teaser. thanks to all the markhyuck writers out there for inspiration. <3
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, other - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	let me go (working title)

He needn’t have been so self conscious. The two approaching figures were too entangled in their own business to notice anyone walking past, or in this case, anyone waiting a little out of sight. Mark was grateful he’d arrived too late to reach the stoop.

In place of himself, the two stood outside the apartment building, their soft laughter now silent. The taller of the two reached confidently into the other’s jeans pocket for his keys. Crucial words had already been exchanged and all that was left for the observer to perceive was a buzzing energy between the pair, a bubble of warmth in the freezing air joining the puffs they both exhaled into it. 

Before they stepped into the privacy of his home together, the shorter stared at the other, leaning against the door in thought, fond smile stretched wide and without a hint of hesitation. Perhaps he was simply dwelling on the joy of the moment, savouring a liminal stage in this unremarkable night that was soon to change. Then he turned to let the other open the door with haste and clasped his hand as they both stepped in. The door closed without a bang or creak, and the night continued as if, instead of bringing devastation and observing its exit, it had only been a passing breeze.

It would be a lie if Mark denied that between them, it was he who had been frozen and was now frozen immovably. It was who had been too cold.

**Author's Note:**

> excited to write something new, this is the teaser. thanks to all the markhyuck writers out there for inspiration. <3


End file.
